You´re the only Exeption ♥
frame|left|GoogleYou´re the only Exeption ! Hier is mal wieder die Lia mit einer neuen Story ! Ich freue mich wie immer auf Kommis und wünsche allen Spaß beim Lesen !!! Eure Lia Handlung: Diese FF handelt um die 16 Jährige Lia die im Hotel "New Yorker Star" lebt. Ihrem Vater Matti gehört das berühmte Hotel. Anni, Emi & Sandy Lias Beste Freundinnen wohnen auch in der Stadt. Anni arbeitet als Empfangsdame an der Rezeption des Hotels. Sandy arbeitet seit kurzem als Kellnerin. Emi & Lia gehen momentan noch zur High School. Jojo & Juju Lias Cousinen wohnen in LA ihr Vater besitzt das Partnerhotel ! Hanna is Journalisten und macht Werbung für das Hotel ! Das war aber erststmal nur etwas bald gehts los :) 'Ein überraschender Anruf !' Annis Sicht: Es ist noch früh morgens ..mein Wecker hat bereits um 4 geklingelt....ich war hundemüde und wär viel lieber im Bett geblieben...das Telefon klingelte mein Kopf rauschte....ich nahm ab.... A: Hotel "New Yorker Star" Anni hier.....wie kann ich ihnen helfen ? D: Damian Mc Ginity hier ! Omg Damian Mc Ginity........er spielte Rory bei Glee er war zum anbeißen ♥ D: Ich würde gerne für 2 Monate bei ihnen ein Zimmer mieten ! A: Wie wäre es mit unserer exklusiven Sweet ?thumb|Google D. Für eine Person ! A: Alles klar wann reisen sie denn an ? D: Gegen 14 Uhr ! A: Haben sie sonst noch irgendwelche Wünsche ? D: Nein A: Dann Wünsche ich ihnen einen schönen Vormittag und eine angenehme Anreise...unser Hotel freut sich schon auf ihren Empfang ! D: Vielen Danke ! A: Kein Problem Auf Wiedersehen ! Omg Damian Mc ginity würde Anreisen...wenn der Chef Matti das erfährt der wird sich sicher freuen ! Ich war so aufgeregt ich muss sofort zu ihn ...und Lia & Sandy werden auch Augen machen !!! Ich wollte grade gehen als es erneut klingelte.... A: Hotel "New Yorker Star" wie kann ich ihnen helfen ? M: Mark Salling mit wem spreche ich ! A: Anni vom "New Yorker Star" Ich blieb ruhig jetzt auch noch Mark ??? Im Hintergrund hörte ich ein Lachen..ich kannte das Lachen.....es war Corys !!! M: Haben sie 2 Doppelzimmer für meine Freunde und mich ? A: Selbstverständlich Mister Salling wann gedenken sie anzureisen ? M: Heute Nachmittag ? A. Gerne wie viele Personen sind sie denn ?thumb M: 4 ! A: Ok haben sie sonst noch Wünsche? M: Nur Zimmerservice aber das is ja selbstverständlich ! A. Aber natürlich M: Vielen Dank Anni Er hatte sich meinen Namen gemerkt :o A: Keine Ursache ! M: Bye... A: Bye ! Mark ! Er würde auch kommen !!! Doch wer waren seine Freunde noch mehr vom Glee cast ??? Auf jedenfall muss ich den anderen von den News erzählen ! Lias Sicht: Ich wachte auf......Ferien...endlich...ich ging duschen zog mich an und sah aus dem Fenster ! New York.....echt toll...Wenn ich überlegte was ich die Ferien so vor hatte....eig. wollte ich nach LA. zusammen mit Emi wir wollten Lea & Cory stalken und treffen ! Ich wollte grade den Fernseher anschalten als es heftig gegen mein Zimmer klopfte.... A: Lia mach schnell auf ! L: Ich komme ja schon ! (öffnet Tür) A: Lia du glaubst nicht wer heute Anreist ! L: Wer denn ? S: Mädels wie gehts euch ? A: Wir sollten reingehen bevor noch mehr Wind davon kriegen ! (schließt die Tür !) A: Damian Mc Ginity hat angerufen.....! S: Omg sag das nochmal ! A: Damian Mc Ginity & dannach hat Mark Salling angerufen.... L: Omg meint ihr Cory kommt auch *O* A: Ich weiß es nicht er bringt noch Freunde mit ...möglich ist alles ! S: Leute wisst ihr wie geil das wäre omg Mark ......! L: Und die Reisen heute schon an ???? A: Ja in genauer gesagt 3 Stunden !frame|Google "New York Star" L: Was meint Dad dazu...ich meine er liebt glee genauso wie wir ! A: Der hat sich mega gefreut ! S: Weiß Emi schon davon ??? (Tür klopft) E: Lia ich bins ! (Lia öffnet die Tür) L: Komm sofort rein !!! Du wirst nicht glauben was passiert ist ! (schließt Tür) L: Cory kommt vllt. hierher *O* E: Lia bitte keine Witze ! S: Doch Mark hat hier angerufen und Damian auch ! E: Wie geil is das denn ??? A: Ich hab mit ihnen geredet die sind ja so sweet ♥ S: Das glaube ich dir :** L: Mädels wollen wir noch schnell ein Shopping machen bevor die kommen ?? E: Ja !!! Meint ihr Lea kommt auch ?? A: Ich glaube nicht..aber wir geben die Hoffnung nicht so schnell auf ! S: Dann lasst uns shoppen gehen ! (klopft) L: Ja ? Jo: Lia ich bins Jojo ...Juju is auch da machst du auf ? L: Ja warte Jo: Ich hab letztens Naya gesehen !! L: Nein ! *O* Ju: Doch sie hat uns sogar ein Autogramm gegeben !!! S: Naya Rivera....geil...aber heute reisen Mark & Damian an !! A: Ich hab mit denen geredet *O* Jo: Dann müssen wir jetzt shoppen gehen... L: Das wollten wir auch ...auf gehts !!! Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben ..seit 2 Jahren träumte ich davon Cory einmal zusehen ...heute wäre es soweit ♥ Ich war ja die Juniorchefin....omg vllt. ....... vllt. muss ich sie rumführen......er war so süß ♥ E: Lia was hälst du davon..... L: Das is hübsch !!! Wir brauchten nur 2 St. dann hatte jeder sein perfektes Qutfit.....genug Zeit um noch die Haare zumachen ! thumb|left|google Annis Qutfitthumb|google Emis Outfit <--------Annis Outfit Emis Outfit ---------------> thumb|Google Sandys Qutfitthumb|left|Google Jojos Outfit <---------- Jojos Outfit thumb|Jujus OutfitSandys Outfit--------------------------------> thumb|left|Google Lias Outfit <---------------------Lias Outfit Jujus Outfit ---------------------------------------> Omg noch 10 min. dann würden sie kommen !!! Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Cast FF